It won't be like this for long
by Crazy-Ninja-Chick
Summary: Tony looks at his daughter and relizes something very important. TIVA Rand R. No longer a one shot second chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup gus. Another song fic coming at you. This song is It won't be like ths for long by Darius Ruker.**

**It Won't be Like This for Long**

_He didn't have to wake up, being up all night_

_Lying there in bed listening to their newborn baby cry_

_He makes a pot of coffee, splashes water on his face_

_His wife gives him a kiss and says," It's gonna be okay"_

Tony sat in the kitchen, sipping his coffee. Amilynn had just fell asleep. He had volunteered to stay up with her all night because Zee had done her part during the 2 hour labor. He was used to staying up all night from work but taking care of a baby had worn him out. It had all been worth it when he was able to look down at her sleeping face. He felt arms worm around his waist and a head rest on his shoulder as Ziva pressed a kiss to his cheek." You alright sweetcheeks?" he asks her as she moves into his lap. "I'm sore but you must be tired." He nods and she gently kisses him," Iy will be okay

_It won't be like this for long_

_One day we'll look back laughing at the week we brought her home_

_These days are gonna fly by, so baby just hold on_

_It won't be like this for long_

Tony went to Amilynns room when Ziva went to get a shower. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at their little miracle. Amilynn Nicole DiNozo born seven pounds 3 ounces, Had put up one hell of a fight, not wanting to leave the safty of her mothers body. She came out screaming, the sweetest sound he had ever heard. she had the start of tiny dark brown curls on her head and her eyes had started to take on a bright green color, complimenting her olive toned skin.

_4 years later bout 4:30 she's climbinor two."g in their bed_

_And when he drops her off at preschool she's clinging to his leg_

_The teacher peels her off of him ,he says," What can I do?"_

_She says," Now don't you worry, This will only last a week _

Tony and Ziva were lying together on their bed eating grapes. Tony threw a grape up in the air and caught it in his mouth. Ziva chuckled but then got an idea. She placed a grape halfway in her mouth and let the other half find its way into Tonys mouth. After both had eaten their half they kissed. They were so lost in each other that they almost missed the squeaking of their door opening." Mamma, Aba?" They both looked over at the door and saw Amilynn standing there wearing one of Zivas old NCIS T-shirts with her brown curly hair touching her shoulder blades and a brown Teddy Bear in her arms. " Honey arn't you supposed to be asleep?" She beckoned her daughter to come over and she picked her up." I couldn't sleep." She reached for her father and Tony took his daughter into his arms," Come on sweet girl lets go to sleep."

_It won't be like this for long_

_One day you'll drop her off and she won't even know you're gone_

_This phase is gonna fly by, if you can just hold on_

_It won't be like this for long._

"But I don't wanna go." Amilynn cried as Tony took her out of the car at her preschool. He picked her up and hugged her," Now Ami do you remember what Mommy said we would do if you went" Amilynn sniffles and nodded," She said we could go to Chuck E. Cheese." He smiled and set her back down. She went in and saw a friend from their neighborhood and ran over to play. Tony couldn't help but smile when she blew him a kiss goodbye.

_One day she'll be a teenager and at times_

_He'll think she hates him_

_Then he'll walk her down the isle and leave her there_

_But right now she's over crying and the truth is he don't mind_

_As she kisses him good night and she says her prayers_

"Did you have fun today?" Ziva asked her daughter, she eagerly shook her head and hugged her mom." Yes lots," she kissed her on the cheek," Ti Amo momma." Ziva hugs her daughter and says," Ti Amo. Now go tell your Aba goodnight." Amilynn ran out of the room to the living room." Aba will you tuck me in please?" Tony nodded as his baby grabed his hand and lead him to her room.

_He lays down beside her till her eyes are finally closed_

_And just watching her it breaks his heart cause he already knows._

Tony kissed her head and layed down beside her till she fell asleep. Ziva walked in and took him by the hand and lead him out of the room. "Ziva she is growing up to fast. It seems like just yesterday we brought her home from the hospital." Ziva takes him in her arms and says," Sorry Tony." He lifts her face up to look in her eyes," I want another Ziva."

_It won't be like this for long_

_One day his little girl is gonna be all grown up and gone_

_This phase is gonna fly by so he's trying to hold on_

_It won't be like this for long_

_"I love you Zva.."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok lilmissgibbs asked me to write a second chapter so I did and might just lead to more chapters. So review and tell me if I should continue and If you have any ideas:)**

_" I want anither Ziva."_

Tony and Ziva had just settled down to get some sleep. Tony wormed his arms around Zivas hips and placed a soft kiss to her shoulder," So what do you think?" Ziva turned to face him," I like the idea but I don't know how Amilynn will react to it." He hadn't thought about that. Amilynn was a sweet girl but he didn't know if she would go throught the whole," why are you trying to replace me " Stage. He thought for a minute," Well how about we talk to her about it in the morning and if she is okay with the idea then we can try." Ziva smiled and kissed him," Good idea but lets get some sleep. We have the day off and we have to have that talk." He nodded nd reached over to turn off the lights." I love you Ziva." She smiled and whispered to him in the dark," Ani O'hevet Ot'cha Tony." They fell asleep in each others arms.

At 0945, Ziva awoke and went to check on her daughter. She quietly opened the door and saw that her girl was sleeping peacfully. She shut the door and headed downstairs to start breakfast. She decided to make pancakes and eggs. As she was just starting, she felt a head land on her ahoulder and whisper," Why the breakfast?" She turned and kissed him," I'm trying to soften her up a little because I too want another baby, Tony." He laughed and hugged his wife. Amilynn came walking down the stairs sleepily," Mamma what smells good?" Ziva laughed and picked up her daughter," I'm making pancakes and eggs for breakfast. So why don't you go get changed and wash yor hands and when you come back they should be done." ami smiled and her mother put her down so she could do what she was told. Tony walked up behind Ziva and put his hands on her hips," So when are you gonna tell her?" Ziva shrugged," I don't know. How about after breakfast?" Tony nodded and then helped his wife get the food onto plates while she poured juice and coffee. Amilynn came down and sat down at the the family prayed and started to eat.

Amilynn sat quietly at the table as her parents finished eating. Before they got up her dad spoke up," Amilynn we need to ask you a very serious question." Amilynn put on her best impression of her Uncle Gibbs serious face impression. Ziva smiled and Tony laughed," Gosh Amy you look very intimidating, you might just put your Uncle Gibbs in a serious battle of the stares." She giggled and then her mommy got very serious again," Honey how would you fel about having a little baby brother or sister?" Amilynn thought about it, a little sister who she could play dress up with and play with her dollies. If she got a little brother then she could show him off to all her friends and teach him how to get what you want from the team. So many good possibilities but what if when the baby came her parents forgot about her? That would be bad. " Mommy if the new baby comes are you two gonna forget about me?" Ziva went to her daughter and hugged her," No honey of course not. Don't ever feel like that. You are our first born and will always hold a special place in my heart." Ailynn smiled and said," Then I would like to have a baby brother or sister." Tony and Ziva smiled and then Tony went and got ready to take Amilynn to preschool.

After dropping Amy off at preschool, Tony and Ziva went to Walmart to look for birthday presents for her. Her 5th birthday was 2 weeks for now and they wanted to get the shopping done. They were walking down the toy aisles when they ran into Shelly, there neighbor whos son, Jeremy was Amy's best friend. " Hello Shelly." Ziva said. Their friend looked up and said," Oh hi Ziva what are you doing here?" Tony smiled and said," Meys birthday is next weekend and we want to get some of the shopping done. Do you know if Jeremy can come to her birthday party on Saturday over at our house?" Shelly smiled and nodded her head," Yea he can come what is the theme?" Ziva shrugged we haven't thought about that." Tony pipped in," Why don't we do a Princess theme since she is in to the princess thing?" Shelly and Ziva smiled and nodded. So they both left and got her some clothes and some toys including a big Princess Castle that they can put in the yard and her and her friends can run through and play in.

When they picked up Amilynn they got McDonalds for her and went home. She ate in the car so when they got home, Ziva gave her a bath and she went to her room to play. Ziva and Tony stayed downstairs and decided to figure out the food and atuff for her party. After they decided all that Amilynn came down and said goodnight and then went to bed. That night Tony and Ziva laid in bed. Tony turned to Ziva and said," You are sure you want to do this, that you are ready for this.?" She smiled and said," I've never been more sure about anything in my life." So they crawled under the sheets and spent the rest of the night in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well heres Chappy numero 3 lol Review please let me know wat ya think and If ya got any IDEAS**

The next morning Tony and Ziva both awoke still Tangled in each other. Ziva sat up, pulling the covers with her. She rubbed her eyes and looke over at Tony," What time is it?" Tony turned to look at the clock and shot straight up out of bed," Ziva its 10:00! We're not gonna get Amilynn to school on time." Ziva got up and pulled on a robe before picking up her cell," Abby? Can you come take amilynn to Preschool please She is Probaly ready so just come on over? Thanks Abby." She put her cell down and turned to Tony," Abby said she would stop and get Ami on her way to work she had already left." Tony smiled and gave her a good morning kiss then went to Amilynns room to find her sitting on the bed already for school. " Aba am I go to school today?" Tony laughed and went and picked her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead, " Of course honey, Ima and I jut woke up late so Auntie Abby is going to take you today but we will pick you up. Promise." Ami smiled and Tony put her down. She ran out of her room and ran straiht into her mom who was coming out of her and Tony's room. " Oof good morning sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Amilynn smiled and wrapped her small arms around her neck and kissed her mommys cheek, " Ima guess what?" Ziva looked t her daughter and raised an eyebrow," What?" Amilynn smiled and said, " Silly Ima, Saturday is my birthday and I will be this big." She held five tiny fingers up to ziva and she weaved her fingers through her daughters small ones and grasped her had softly." Ah my baby is getting to be a big girl now." Amilynn hugged her mom and said," I'll always be your baby, even when I get a new brother or sister right?" Ziva smiled and kissed her daughters forehead, " Of course you will." Ami looked up at Ziva and she kissed her cheek, " I love you Ima." Ziva blinked back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes and she kissed her daughters forehead, " I love you too." They heard a honk outside and Ziva took amilynn downstairs to Abby and then watched as they drove away.

Ziva walked into the kitchen to find Tony cleaning the morning dishes. " She is growing up fast Tony." he turned to her and wrapped his arms around her neck." Well if we had any luck last night then we will have another little one to hold on to." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. He said, " You better go get ready for work or boss will as he put it..."

" I will personaly headslap you all the way back to Israel if you are late again, Ziva." She nodded, Tony had been right, exactly right in thoses words too. " Yes Gibbs." He headslapped her and Tony and then sat down at his desk to do some work. Ziva pulled uip her message board and sent Tony a message.

_**ZivaD.: **__ Was it only me or did Gibbs seem in a worse mod then he uually is._

_**TonyD.:**__ No coffee yet, look i n his trshcan._

_**ZivaD.:**__ K thank you, I'm going to get Amilynn later so if you want to come _

_**TonyD: **__Yea I'll come. So I have a good feeling that you are pregnant._

_**ZivaD.:**__ It was only last night how can you tell._

_**TonyD.: **__Gut feeling_

_**ZivaD.:**__ I think the feeling is a little lower then your gut_

_**Bossman: **__ If you two don't get back to work you won't have a job to support a new baby_

" Yes boss." They said in unison. McGee looked over at his co workers, before they were dating they he thought they were bad but now that it was out there they were worse. Ziva got up and said, " I'm going down to see Abby."

" abby?" Ziva said into te noisy lab, Abby was sitting at her desk typing something on her computer. She turned and smiled," Hey Ziva. Whats up?" Abby turned down the music and Ziva said," Thank you for picking up Ami this morning." Aby smiled and shook her head and said," No problem Ziva I don't care." Ziva smiled and went over to her desk," So are you coming to Amilynns Birthday party on Saturday?" Abby looked at her shocked. " Now why would I miss that, I will always be there for her. as her Godmother I wouldn't miss it for the world. Actually I was wondering if I could come to get her with you today so we can talk about what she wants." Ziva smiled and said, " Sure you can Abby. I am leaving at like 1:30 so be ready and in the bullpen." Abby smiled and nodded. Ziva smiled and left.

" Ziva, MTAC now." Director Sheppered said from the catwalk. Ziva looked confused but got up and walked up there. When she arrived she got a shock at who was on the screen and gasped.

**Ohh whose there? Review to see who it is**

**Ashley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been so long to update. Craziness and drama going on never have time.**

"Aba?"

" Yes Ziva how are you doing?"

" I am doing better what are you doing?"

" We need you back here ASAP, a very crucial mission has come up and I need the best Mossad Officer to come and take care of it."

Ziva looked shocked at her father, he knew this weekend was Amis birthday and yet he still wanted her to come back? Also the hopes of her being pregnant again, he was crazy, or at least on something strong.

"Amilynns birthday is this Saturday."

" Yes birthdays will always be there but I need you for this mission. Anyways how many of your birthdays did I miss to do muy Job?"

" Exactly and I don't want to do that to her, I don't want to be like you, I want to be there for my daughter."

Her father looked shocked at her. Yes Ziva had a firery temper, she had always been the trouble child, that is why he had always punished her further then her brother or sister. Never though had she refused a mission, no matter what the circumstances.

" Ziva if you don't come to this mission then you are no longer a Mossad officer so your Liason position will be terminated."

Ziva looked at her father,appauled. She didn't want to miss her daughters birthday but NCIS was her true family, she couldn't loose her she could say anything Jenny stood up.

" Director David, if you terminate Zivas position at Mossad that is all fine and dandy but you have no authority on her job at NCIS."

"Director Sheppard she is Liasoned with Mossad and NCIS, if she quits mossad then there is no reason for her to remain a part of NCIS."

"Yes there is. Ziva if you would like I am offering you a full ride, you will be an official NCIS agent. Would you like to accept?"

Zivas eeyes light up with joy. This is what she wanted, a free walk away from Mossad.

" I accept Director Sheppard, Director David it was nice chatting with you I have officialy resigned from Mosssad this conversation is over."

Ziva made the cut signal andd as soon as the screen went black she threw herself into Jennys arms

"Thank you so much Jenny I have never been happier to talk to my father."

" It is my pleasure Agent David, now I think you need to go pick up your daughter."

She smiled and left MTAC. As she walked down the stairs Gibbs called to her

"Officer David? Ziva!!!"

"Yes Gibbs?"

He looked at her.

" Why didn't you answer me before?"

" I didn't here my name or title."

" I said Officer David."

" Well I don't know any Officer David, I do know an Agent David."

He smiled and hugged her this is what she needed.  
" You are free of your father?"

" Yes now if you will exuse me I need to go pick up my daughter."

He watched her Abby and Tony walk into the elevator and dissappear as the doors shut. He was so happy for her but he knew that no one, not even Ziva could walk away from Mossad. She was walking on Eggshells.

**Alright I know it was short but a little bit is better then none right??? Well as soon as I can I will update so Review and let me know. Also All who saw the premire NCIS Season 7 episode I have a challenge so review and I'll send it to you so lets see who is brave enogh. Review please!!!!!!S**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well gosh i almost forgot about this story. Anyway here is a chapter for those of you who can stick with my random updates. **

**Insert disclaimer here**

Ziva pulled up to the school and parked the car. She had dropped both Tony and Abby at the house so they could finish up planning for Saturday. Climbing out she grabbed her bag and made her way to the fromt door of the preschool. Opening the door she was met wih the sound of chldrens laughter and joyful screams of those outside, She ran th bell at the front desk and a young woman came to the front holding a fussy 3 year old.

" Hey ziva.'

" Hi there Laura how are you doing?"

" Alright my assistant quit and I got three new kids today. I have been non stop busy with these kids. "

Another child started to cry and Ziva saw Lauras face drop.

" Here Laura I will get it, just give me a second."

Ziva walked to the back of the nursery to where the younger kids played and found the screaming child laying on the floor. She picked him up and examined him, finding the source of his crying- a scraped knee. She carefully carried him to the front desk and started to fx up his knee. When she was done she kissed his cheek.

" Better?"

The boy nodded and she let him down so he could go play. Laura smiled and hugged Ziva.

" Thank you so much he is always getting hurt.'

" No problem but I need to get Amilynn now. I am off tommarrow so I was thnking would you like me to come help tommarrow during the day?"

" Ziva you would be my hero Thanks."

" Your welcome. I am expecting you at Ami's birthday party on Saturday."

Laura nodded and then ziva went on the search for her daughter. When she got outside she saw Ami running around the playground chasing some of her friends. Ziva smiled at this, memories of her and her younger sister flooding her mind.

_" Tali I found you!"_

_ The 4 year old took off from her hiding spot as 6 year old Ziva ran after her. Both of them were laughing and running in circles with ziva trying to tag Tali. She almost had her when the young girl tripped and fell. Ziva ran to her fallen sister and saw the tears threating to fall. She looked over her sister but didn't see any marks so she helped her up and hugged her. _

_" Are you ok T?"_

_" Yes thank you Z."_

_ Ziva smiled and kissed her cheek before letting her go and Tali took off again._

_" Can't catch me.!"_

_ Ziva smiled and started to run after her but didn't get very far before a hand wrapped around the back of her shirt and lifted her off the ground._

_" Ziva what are you doing?"_

_" I am playing with Tali Papa."_

_" You are supposed to be inside cleaning and doing your studies."_

_" Sorry Papa.'_

_" Now get inside and you are not allowed to leave your room the rest of the night and tommarrow. "_

_" Yes Papa_

_ As Ziva walked inside she heard Tali call her name, she turned arund and her sister mouthed " I love you' Ziva smiled and mouthed back " I love you too Tali."_

"MOMMY!"

Ziva broke out of her Trance and turnedto see her daughter running towards her. She smiled and bent down to catch Ami as she came flying at her.

" Hello tatelah I missed you.'

" I missed you too Ima."

" We are gonna come baxk tommarrow so Ima can help Ms. Laura ok?"

"OK momma but I am tired can we go home."

" Yes baby but I need to pick something up for Dinner anything special you want?"

" Ummm McDonalds?"

" How bout I'll get you McDonalds but I am gonna stop at this chinese place for me and Daddy ok?"

Ami nodded and laid her head on ziva's shoulder. Ziva smiled and carried Amilynn to the car and buckled her in the backseat. Driving home with the food in the front seat ziva looked in the rearview mirror at her sleeping daughter. She smiled thinking that she shouldn't of had this, her father raised her to be a killer not to give life. Oh well she was free of her father and of Mossad. Hopefully soon she can look back there soon and see a baby seat and a little pudgy face staring back at her.

**So yeah here ya go. A little bit of Cute mother daughter stuff in here. Review plez.**


End file.
